Rainy Afternoon
by ALC Punk
Summary: Kara Thrace and Sam Anders, being adorable and cute on New Caprica.


Disclaimer: not mine  
rating: PG13, language, one-paragraph-sex  
Pairing: Y'know, one day, this is gonna be something like 'Anders/Leoben'... Kara Thrace/Sam Anders  
Set: LDYB, during the missing year.  
Notes: There's rainy days, even on New Caprica. I accept no responsibility for people freaked out by the cuteness.  
**Rainy Afternoon**  
_by ALC Punk!_

It was mid-afternoon on New Caprica, and somewhere, someone was probably marking them as absent and derelict of duty, or something like that. Maybe they'd even be fined for not getting out of bed to come haul piles of rock and supplies around. Sam Anders didn't really care. He was stretched out next to Kara Thrace, trailing his fingers absently over her abdomen and sometimes brushing her hair back from her face.

They were being lazy, frittering away time they probably didn't have. Except they did have it, now. Because New Caprica was a new start and a new life, and hope. And all of that shit that Baltar claimed to believe.

Sam wasn't sure he believed in any of it, but he did believe in playing hooky and snuggling with his wife on rainy days when no one should be out in the mud.

"Having fun?" Kara asked, her tone sleepy. She stirred and opened her eyes to look up at him.

Smiling slightly, Sam bent and kissed her lips. "Yeah."

"Good for you." She patted his chest and shifted closer to his warmth with a happy little sigh. Then she stretched.

Sam stroked his hand up her side, then down. He was content to do nothing, to lie there and watch her sleep or stretch, or just listen to the rain. Closing his eyes, he leaned down against, letting his forehead rest on her shoulder.

"My toes are cold," Kara announced. She nudged him a little.

"They are, huh?" Sam asked, amused. He didn't raise his head.

"Yup. My toes are cold."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Fix it," Kara said, patting his chest. She yawned. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

Not moving his head, Sam stroked his hand down her stomach to her leg. Once he'd gotten to the end of his reach, he sighed, "No more length to my arm, Kara. You're going to have to get creative if you want me to do something."

"You're just being lazy, Sam."

"I'm just being practical," he contradicted, finally raising his head and moving to kiss her mouth. "If I move, I can't do this..."

Kara kissed him back, one hand coming up to brush her fingers through his hair. It was a lazy, prolonged kiss that eventually ended with her sighing a little and pulling back. She shifted onto her side, facing away from him, and Sam started dotting kisses on the curve of her neck and shoulder.

"Not helping my toes."

Lazily kissing her shoulder some more, Sam shrugged, "I wasn't trying to."

"Sa-am," Kara whined, "My toes are cold. They're gonna fall off."

He laughed, falling back onto his side and letting his hands start caressing her. Roaming over her back and slipping around to her front, until she rolled suddenly onto her back. "Maybe it's not your toes I care about?" he suggested.

Kara pouted, "What, you don't like all of me?" She huffed out a breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

They could be out there, doing actual work, of course. Rather than in here, basking in each other's presence. Kara wasn't usually relaxed enough for this, but sometimes, she was in the right mood and Sam could see the kind of marriage they could have, if she'd just let him in more. If she didn't always snap boundaries up around herself.

But he wasn't going to think of that. Not when she was lazy and pliable, and so very real she took his breath away.

"Nah, I like all of you." Sam said, then mused, "Well, except for that spot on your left hip."

Kara's eyes narrowed at him, "Cute, Anders." She poked him, "You gonna just spend the afternoon talking, or do something interesting? 'Cause I'm sure I can find something else to do."

"You could go to work, I'm sure Chief would be pleased," Sam teased, bending down to kiss her again.

"Mmm." was Kara's distracted, not particularly coherent reply. She kissed him back, pulling him down against her and stretching as though trying to get closer to him.

Sam was all for getting closer to her.

Touching and kissing, slowly moving against each other, they made love. At least, those were the words Sam would use to describe the act. It wasn't just frakking or sex. They were too comfortable and lazy, too relaxed for any of that bullshit. It was just the two of them and movement that left Kara eventually gasping beneath him while he followed her moments later.

A part of him knew he could never tell Kara the love part of it. It was all just sex to her. He kissed her temple, trailing his mouth along her cheek to catch hers in a sweet kiss that she only allowed because she was still coming down from her orgasm.

"Toes still cold?" He asked, propping himself on one elbow so as not to crush her.

Kara seemed content for him to stay where he was, her arms still wrapped around him. She frowned, then shrugged. "Yeah."

"Hm." He kissed her mouth again, then relaxed.

"I think I want some tea," Kara said, her voice breaking on a yawn.

Fighting the urge to echo her, Sam shrugged, "Then make some tea."

"You make some tea."

"You're the one who wants some," Sam pointed out, his logic irrefutable. He still hadn't moved, though.

Kara wrapped her legs around his waist and sighed. "You're so annoying, Anders."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He kissed her again, then shifted onto his side, bringing her against him. She fought a little, making him work for his relaxed pose. At least, until she got bored with that and settled down. When they were sprawled again, comfortable in their own spaces, he yelped. "Your toes are cold, Kara."

"I told you they were cold," she said, her tone one of satisfaction.

Sam didn't yank his legs away from her feet, though it was a near thing, "I thought you were making tea, not torturing me."

A yawn escaped her and she tucked her head under his chin, "Make tea later."

Making sure the blanket was tucked in against her back, Sam closed his eyes, echoing her yawn. "Yeah. Good plan."

After all, it wasn't like the rain was gonna stop anytime soon. And there'd be time to move rocks and equipment. It was just that, right then, Sam Anders was going to continue to be lazy with his wife. He figured it was one of the perks of being an ex-pyramid-player-turned-resistance leader and husband to a hot ex-viper jock.

Either that, or someone would call them on it in the morning.

-f-


End file.
